Effin Perfect
by Himuro Michiko
Summary: KyoyaxHaruhi. Song fic to Effin Pefect by Pink. Rated T for Cussing


_**Made a wrong turn **_

_**Once or twice **_

_**Dug my way out **_

_**Blood and fire**_

_** Bad decisions **_

_**That's alright**_

It all started when she stepped inside the doors of music room number three. She toppled over the vase. She knew it was going to be bad when she decided to be their "dog". She went from "dog" to host in no time. She knew looking at this guy, the cool character that he was misused, mistreated and abused.

**_Welcome to my silly life _**

**_Mistreated, misplaced, missundaztood_**

**_ Miss "no way it's all good"_**

**_ It didn't slow me down_**

She wasn't one to depend on people. They figured this out the night at Kyoya's beach house, Where she stood up for those girls and almost lost her life. She grew up not depending on anyone. Her father even mentioned those words once or twice. "No use changing her mind, once she's decided something, you won't change her mind. Sometimes I wish she'd be less independent and more dependent on me." Well of course Kyoya knew that this was from losing her mother at such an young age. She had a dream and that dream was to become a lawyer. She wasn't going to let the host club be there for her because she thought it would slow her down.

_**Mistaken**_

_** Always second guessing**_

_** Underestimated**_

_** Look, I'm still around...**_

She was mistaken.. She couldn't like the shadow king in that since. Somehow her heart beat went faster and a nice rosy blush came to her cheeks whenever she got close to him. She was second guessing her choice. He thought she was merely a commoner, not good enough for him. But why was it when no one else was there, she always was there for him?

_**Pretty, pretty please**_

_** Don't you ever, ever feel**_

_** Like your less than**_

_** Fuckin' perfect**_

_** Pretty, pretty please**_

_** If you ever, ever feel**_

_** Like your nothing **_

_**You're fuckin' perfect to me**_

She would always tell him the same thing. Pretty Pretty Please, don't feel like your less than fucking perfect, cause your perfect to me. Somehow that would always make him happy to know that he had such an importance to her. No one ever made him feel like that. No one cared about the third son, and there was her, the girl that was so oblivious to everyone's feelings. Even her own. The girl that everyone was in love with. The girl that won over Yoshiro Ootori, Madame Souh, Chairman Souh and everyone she ever met.

_**You're so mean **_

_**When you talk **_

_**About yourself **_

_**You are wrong**_

_** Change the voices**_

_** In your head**_

_** Make them like you,**_

_** Instead **_

_**So complicated **_

_**Look how big you'll make it.**_

He was degrading himself. He always did. The third son would amount to nothing. No matter how much better at business he was than his brothers. No matter how perfect he was. She often got mad at him for thinking like that. She often told him that he was cold-hearted, to think of someone that was so wonderful, that he would amount to nothing. She knew he could run circles around his father. She knew that he needed to change. She asked him to say one good thing about himself everyday. She wanted him to see himself from her point of view. She knew he was going places, being the third son or not.

_**Filled with so much hatred **_

_**Such a tired game**_

_** It's enough**_

_** I've done all i can think of**_

_** Chased down all my demons**_

_** see you do the same**_

They both were filled with hatred. One for being the third son. One for feeling like she wasn't good enough. She looked at herself in the mirror, She told herself, I will be there for him, I am good enough. I may not be a rich bastard like him, but dammit I am good enough. Now, she just had to prove to him, that he was good enough.

_**Pretty, pretty please **_

_**Don't you ever, ever feel **_

_**Like your less than **_

_**Fuckin' perfect**_

_** Pretty, pretty please **_

_**If you ever, ever feel**_

_** Like your nothing**_

_** You're fuckin' perfect to me**_

She would come up behind him and wrap her arms around him and tell what he needed to hear. All those words, Pretty Pretty Please, don't ever feel like your less than fucking perfect, pretty pretty please, if you ever feel like your nothing, your perfect to me. She would then kiss his cheek and squeeze his arm before she sat down some green tea for him.

_**The world stares while i swallow the fear**_

_** The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer **_

_**So cool in lying and I tried tried **_

_**But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time **_

_**Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere **_

_**They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair **_

_**Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time**_

_** Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that?**_

She swallowed. She shouldn't have been here, not tonight. Not at his engagement party. She was in love with him. Everyone was watching her it seemed. Well, the host club was at least. They knew how she felt. But she just smiled at them, her natural smile, and took a sip of champagne. She made her way over to him, to congradulate him. She knew most of the people here didn't like her for the fact that she was a mere commoner, but she was tired of it so after she congradatulated him. She made her way out to breath.

**_Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,_**

**_ Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel _**

**_Like you're less then, fuckin' perfect _**

**_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel _**

**_Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, to me _**

**_You're perfect _**

**_You're perfect _**

**_Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel _**

**_like you're less then, fucking perfect_**

**_ Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel _**

**_like you're nothing you're fucking perfect to me_**

He came out and smiled at her. That breath taking smile that he only showed her.

"I cancelled the engagement" he said simply looking up at the moon.

"But why?" She questioned. "Wouldn't this help you become the heir like you always wanted?"

He turned and looked at her "I don't want it. Turns out I'm in love with this girl you see". He said smirking watching her reaction.

She tensed and forced out an "of course, isn't that the point of getting engaged?"

He sighed. "I told you I cancelled it. I'm in love with a commoner, not some rich snobby air headed heiress. I love this girl, who everytime I was down would come up to me and whisper these words. Pretty pretty please, don't you ever feel like you less than, fucking perfect, because to me your perfect."

Her eyes widen with relialization.. "I told you that.."

"000 Yes, Haruhi, and to me you are perfection" Kyoya said kissing her.

Well that was long to write. But I couldn't help it when I was listening to the song, and reading KyoxHaru fics. -I'm a sucker. I thought this song kinda fitted him.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, if I did...ohohohoho ;)


End file.
